dragonhollowfandomcom-20200214-history
Dragonhollow Newsletter Issue 3
Dragonhollow Newsletter #3 was the third issue of Tohbeh's Dragonhollow Newsletter. =Full Text= ---- ''Rise from the Ashes'' With the amount of inactivity from many players, Dragonhollow has become a wasteland. Many civilian's claims have expired from a week long absence and there have been many people who have begun to pillage the remains of these forgotten souls. From beacons to the very land that was once property, a few arise to take responsibility for it all. To commemorate the former glory of the past owners of the land, Retrontology has set up a memorial at spawn for many players who have been struck by the loss of motivation. Much time has past since then and as a result these players have been declared dead. However, as time passed and the holidays came, sightings of previous players are becoming quite frequent. These "ghosts" of the past are rather curious. Some have come to question the state of the server, while others grieve for a restart, but there are others to return back to the routine community. However, without a doubt, activity is returning to the lands of Dragonhollow. Beware the unsuspecting as the ghost of the past has come back for retribution. ''Server Downtime & Updates'' There have been many cases recently in which the server crashes suddenly with no explanation and remains down for hours after until someone was able to contact our local co-owner HyperSilence for a restart. Many began to question what the source of this inconvenience was and thus a witch hunt began. It was then discovered that Sprankles151 was the cause of it, to much of his dismay. His claim was somehow corrupted to the extent that when anybody held out a stick and right clicked his claim, the server would crash. After some time passed and a thread was made, HyperSilence updated several plugins and since then the server crashes have been less frequent. Many glitches including the piston glitch were resolved from this update. However in terms of things such as the airship lines, Hyper was unable to fix because the plugin for it was written manually by Acey herself. ''Snowcrest Commute'' Snowcrest offers many things to the players of Dragonhollow as area is famed for its many secrets. However with the airship malfunction, getting to Snowcrest is a much bigger issue. Some players have devised a nether tunnel leading to it, but whether or not it was actually devised was yet to be confirmed or even announced to the public's eye. After learning about the existence of another town, new, local player BurgerDaddy, has taken it upon himself to make the South Road. He apparently claims that he is a road aficionado and will be continuing the South Road, where Print last left off. The road has been said to be horse friendly and should only be taken by those who have enough resources to embark on such a long trek to Snowcrest. The beginning of the road starts behind KatieMariees' house in Transk8ter's Swamp, be sure to check out the progress and to thank BurgerDaddy for taking up such a large task by himself. ''Conspiracy Corner'' From popular vote, we have been requested to do a section in the newsletter in regards to the missing Acey and the April 2015 Best Build Contest. Please note that not everything you're about to read is true, but merely a probable theory and for fun at the request of Moxicology and Sprankles151. Who is Acey? "The owner of Dragonhollow of course", you may say, but where exactly is she? Like Waldo, Acey has disappeared from the lands of Dragonhollow after the Summer of 2015. Some of our sources claim that she has become too busy with school and work, but others argue otherwise. In her replacement we have this HyperSilence fellow- former Dragonslayer and the brains behind the group. Why would she hire such a guy who has been known to cause attacks upon the community and harass the players on the server? Because.... Acey is...... To be continued.... (In all honesty, I was laughing too much to come up with too many theories. Seriously though.. If anybody would like to be in charge of the conspiracy corner then contact me because I can't get too creative with these. Acey is Acey she comes and goes. Busy person like the rest of us, I hope. So keep your angry letters and pokes at bay and get the popcorn out to help theorize why Acey has disappeared.) Category:News Category:Newsletters Category:Dragonhollow Newsletter